PERVERT
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. SEQUEL " Huff.. Apa aku melarikan diri saja, ya? Melarikan diri yang jauh biar Jongin hyung tidak bisa menemuiku lagi? Dan agar Jongin hyung tidak bisa memainkan pantatku lagi. " Sehun. " Hunnie tidak boleh menolak hyung. Hyung seorang dokter jadi hyung tahu apa yang terbaik dan yang tidak baik buat Hunnie. " Jongin. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

PERVERT

.

.

.

PAIRING KAIxSEHUN

.

.

GENRE PWP, AGE GAP

.

RATED M

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Jongin hyung akan kemari? "

Park Suho menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. " Emm, rumah keluarga Kim sedang direnovasi. Mereka menambahkan klinik agar Jongin lebih mudah praktek. Mama tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin benar benar menjadi seorang dokter. Padahal Mama mengira ia dulu hanya main main saja. Kau ingat tidak, Sayang? " Suho menatap wajah Sehun. " Sewaktu Hunnie kecil, Hunnie sering main dokter dokteran dengan Jongin, kan? Hunnie selalu jadi pasien Jongin. Sekarang Hunnie bisa bermain dokter dokteran lagi dengan Jongin. "

 _Eughh, kau salah Ma_. Pikir Sehun. _Hunnie jadi pasien Jongin hyung bukan karena Hunnie mau tapi karena dipaksa Jongin hyung_.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Saat Sehun masih berumur enam tahun, ia sangat mudah dimanipulasi. Setiap hari Jongin selalu mengajaknya bermain dokter dokteran dan tentu saja yang menjadi dokternya adalah Jongin karena kata Jongin, ia sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun jadi ia harus menjadi dokternya.

" Hunnie, ayo dilepas baju dan celananya. " Pinta Jongin.

" Ta.. Tapi hyung... "

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dan merebahkan tubuh Sehun dipangkuannya, dengan terampil ia melepas baju dan celana yang dikenakan Sehun.

" Jadilah anak baik. Kalau Hunnie kebanyakan gerak, hyung tidak bisa memeriksa Hunnie dengan baik. " Jongin mengeluarkan stetoskop mainannya dan menempelkannya di atas dada Sehun.

" Di.. Dingin hyung.. " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin menjauhkan stetoskop dari dada Sehun. " Jadi kau ingin sesuatu yang hangat, eumm? "

" Ne.. Ne hyung. " Angguk Sehun pasrah.

" Kalau begitu baiklah. " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilat dada putih Sehun.

Jongin mulai menggoda nipple Sehun sampai menegang, lidahnya ia susurkan melewati perut dan menuju penis mungil Sehun. Ia mulai mengulumnya seperti mengulum permen lollypop. Satu sisi Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Jongin. Lagipula kalaupun ia memberontak, Jongin selalu bisa menahannya. Siang dan malam Jongin selalu meremas pantatnya kalau Ibunya sedang tidak melihat.

Jongin saat berduaan dengan Sehun dan Jongin saat bersama dengan orang dewasa adalah Jongin yang berbeda. Jongin yang bersama dengan orang dewasa adalah Jongin yang baik yang selalu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun dan pada semua orang, tapi disaat mereka hanya berdua Jongin akan berubah menjadi Jongin yang selalu menyeringai dan akan selalu memainkan pantat Sehun.

Jadi kalaupun Sehun mengadu pada orang tuanya tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin. Orang tuanya tidak akan percaya padanya.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

" Aaahhhh... Bagaimana ini? " Teriak Sehun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. " Eughh... Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu dengan Jongin hyung lagi, nanti? "

Sehun mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur membuat seprai yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan. Bukannya ia tidak senang Jongin datang. Ia sangat senang sekali tapi ia takut kalau kalau Jongin akan berbuat hal hal yang tidak tidak lagi padanya.

" Huff.. Apa aku melarikan diri saja, ya? Melarikan diri yang jauh biar Jongin hyung tidak bisa menemuiku lagi? Dan agar Jongin hyung tidak bisa memainkan pantatku lagi. "

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan semangat, belum sempat kaki mulusnya melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil koper, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

" Hunnie sayang, Jongin sudah ada dibawah. Apa kau tidak ingin menyambutnya? " Terdengar suara Suho dari balik pintu.

" Heeeeee! "

" Ada apa sayang? " Suho membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang tidak terkunci.

" Jo... Jongin hyung sudah datang, Ma? " Tanya Sehun gugup sambil menjalinkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Emm, dia mencarimu, Sayang. " Sahut Suho. Ia masuk lebih dalam dan menarik Sehun agar keluar dari kamar. " Ayo, kita temui Jongin. "

Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah dan membiarkan Ibunya menyeret dirinya menemui orang yang ingin dijauhinya.

.

.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum saat melihat langkah lunglai Sehun yang menuruni tangga. Dengan cepat Jongin menuju ke arah Sehun lalu menarik Sehun agar duduk disampingnya.

" Hyung bodoh, " Gumam Sehun.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mengacuhkan Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan semua ucapan Jongin. Yang ia lakukan hanya cemberut dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Hunnie, hei Hunnie! " Jongin melambaikan satu tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, meminta perhatian Sehun.

" Apa? " Sahut Sehun ketus.

Jongin mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sehun sebelum berkata. " Hyung bertanya apakah tidak apa apa kalau malam ini hyung menginap dan tidur bersama Hunnie? "

" Heeeeee? Kenapa harus tidur dengan Hunnie? " Tanya Sehun. " Hyung kan bisa tidur dirumah hyung sendiri? "

" Eh, Hunnie tidak tahu? Bukankah pagi tadi Mama sudah bilang kalau rumah keluarga Kim sedang direnovasi? Makanya Jongin menginap dirumah kita, sayang. " Jawab Suho lembut.

" Tapi, Ma. Bukankah ada kamar tamu? Kenapa hyung tidak tidur dikamar tamu saja? " Rengek Sehun.

Suho berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam Sehun. " Sehun, kenapa seperti itu? Kita tidak boleh bersikap jahat pada orang lain. Bukankah dulu saat Hunnie kecil selalu tidur bersama dengan Jongin? Apa kau tidak merindukan Jongin hyungmu? Mama yakin kalian pasti banyak hal yang akan dibicarakan. "

" Tapi Ma... "

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. " Tidak ada tapi tapian. Jongin tidur bersama Hunnie. Titik. "

" Tidak apa apa Tante kalau Hunnie tidak ingin tidur bersamaku. Mungkin Hunnie merasa aneh karena kami lama tidak bertemu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Justru karena itu, " Sahut Suho antusias. " karena kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian harus mengakrabkan diri lagi. Langkah pertama adalah kalian tidur satu kamar. " Suho bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke dapur. " Ini sudah mendekati makan malam. Mama mau memasak dulu. "

Jongin juga bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mengikuti Suho. " Kalau begitu Tante, biar aku bantu memasak. "

Suho tersenyum. " Tidak usah, Jongin. Kau kan tamu dirumah ini masa kau membantu Tante memasak. "

" Tidak apa apa Tante. " ucap Jongin.

" Ma... Mama... " Lirih Sehun.

Suho mengacuhkan panggilan Sehun dan tetap berjalan ke dapur menggandeng Jongin. Melihat hal itu Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

 _Selamatkan aku, Ya Tuhan_. Batin Sehun.

.

.

Sehun merendam tubuhnya di bak mandi yang berisikan air panas. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas lelah.

" Sikap Jongin hyung tadi terlihat biasa saja, hyung terlihat santai. Apa Jongin hyung sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu? Eughh apa aku saja yang mengingatnya? Mungkin saja Jongin hyung sudah lupa karena sudah berlalu selama lima tahun. Apalagi Jongin hyung habis belajar dengan keras agar bisa menjadi dokter. Aku yakin pasti Jongin hyung sudah lupa tentang permainan dokter dokteran itu. " Gumam Sehun sendirian.

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di bantalan tangannya di pinggiran bak mandi. " Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus takut Jongin hyung tidur bersamaku. Permainan itu kan kami mainkan sudah lama jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah besar jadi bisa melawan kalau Jongin hyung berbuat macam macam. "

" Yoshh... Semangat Sehun. Kau tidak perlu takut. " Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara lalu keluar dari bak mandi.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan melihat Ibunya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Ayahnya pulang.

" Ma.. Dimana Jongin hyung? " Tanya Sehun.

Suho berbalik dari duduknya. " Oh, Jongin sudah masuk kamarmu duluan. Dia terlihat lelah tadi jadi Mama biarkan dia tidur duluan. "

Sehun mengangguk. " Emm, kalau begitu Hunnie tidur duluan juga ya, Ma. Kalau Papa datang tolong katakan pada Papa kalau Hunnie sayang sama Papa. "

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Iya sayang. Nanti Mama sampaikan pada Papa. Selamat malam, sayang. Semoga tidur nyenyak. "

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, ia melangkah dengan perlahan memasuki kamarnya agar tidak membangunkan Jongin yang mungkin sudah terlelap tapi betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat mendapati Jongin belum tidur. Jongin duduk di atas tempat tidur dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Saat cahaya menerangi kamar tidur, Jongin mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berdiri tegang di depan pintu kamar.

" Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Hunnie. Hyung bosan menunggu. " Ucap Jongin sambil menutup buku di pangkuannya.

" Maaf, hyung. Hunnie tadi mandi dulu. " Lirih Sehun.

Jongin hanya memandang Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa aneh.

" Hyung? Ada apa? " Tanya Sehun.

" Huh? Oh tidak apa apa, Hun. Hyung hanya membiasakan diri lagi. Sudah lama tidak berada dikamarmu. " jawab Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum kaku. " Emm, hyung? Apa hyung merasa hawa dikamar ini terasa panas? Hunnie akan buka jendelanya dulu biar lebih nyaman. "

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang menungging diatas tempat tidur ke arah jendela. Saat tangan Sehun mulai menarik tirai jendela tiba tiba Kai menangkap tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun berpaling terkejut.

" Ad... Ada apa hyung? " Tanya Sehun.

" Jendelanya tidak usah dibuka, Hun. " Kai mengucapkan hal itu sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sehun.

" Ehh.. Kenapa? "

" Tidak apa apa. " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Jongin menarik Sehun kepelukannya. Tubuh mereka berdua jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

" Tunggu, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? " Sehun memberontak dipangkuan Jongin.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Sehun tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Jongin meletakkan dagunya dibahu Sehun sebelum berkata. " Emm.. My little Bunny sudah besar sekarang. " Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang berada dipelukannya kekanan dan kekiri sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang menenangkan.

" Eh? " Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. " Tentu saja, aku sudah besar sekarang, memangnya Hunnie kecil terus. Aishh Jongin hyung aneh. "

" Kalau begitu apa yang disini juga bertambah besar? " Tanya Jongin sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendek Sehun dan menggenggam penis Sehun.

" Hyung... Jongin hyung.. Ahhh... Tunggu, jangan hyung... Ahhh... "

Jongin menaikturunkan genggaman tangannya di penis Sehun yang mulai menegang. Deru napasnya mengenai telinga Sehun.

" Jangan... Jongin hyung... " ucap Sehun dengan susah payah.

Jongin menggigit cuping telinga Sehun sebelum berkata. " Hunnie tidak boleh menolak hyung. Hyung seorang dokter jadi hyung tahu apa yang terbaik dan yang tidak baik buat Hunnie. " ia terus menaikturunkan tangannya dipenis Sehun dan terus memberikan kecupan dikulit leher Sehun.

" Hyung... Aahh... Jangan... "

" Jangan? Kau yakin Hunnie. Mulutmu bilang jangan tapi lihat penis mungilmu sudah mengeluarkan precum. Reaksi tubuhmu berbeda dengan ucapanmu, little bunny. " Jongin menjilat air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun

Wajah Sehun merona merah mendengar ucapan Jongin. " Hyung... " Tangannya meremas kaos Jongin dengan kuat.

" Aku hanya menyentuhmu sedikit tapi penis dan nipple mu sudah menegang, Hun. " Jongin menjilat dada Sehun, menghisap nipple pink Sehun. Tangannya terus naik turun memberikan kenikmatan pada penis Sehun.

Jongin mulai melepas kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Satu jarinya memainkan lubang kencing penis Sehun. Jarinya menusuk nusuk lubang itu. " Kau yakin ingin hyung berhenti melakukan ini, hmm? "

" Nyaahhh... Aahhh... Hyung... Ahhh... " Pertanyaan Jongin hanya dijawab desahan klimaks Sehun.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya didada Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini, dan sekarang setelah Jongin kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah cukup lama tidak datang karena study kedokterannya, ia kembali merasakan kenikmatan ini.

" Sehun. " Ucap Jongin sebelum melumat bibir Sehun yang terbuka. Lidahnya ia masukkan dan menyentuh lidah Sehun.

" Hmm.. " Lenguh Sehun. Tangannya mencengkeram piyama yang dikenakan Jongin.

Jongin memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana piyamanya dan mengambil botol berisi lube. Ia buka tutup botol lube, lalu mengoleskan cairan lube ketangannya. Ia memasukkan dua jarinya yang sudah berlumuran lube ke dalam hole Sehun, membuat Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena terkejut.

" Hyu... Hyungg... Nngghh... Apa itu hyung? Lepaskan rasanya anehh... Nngghh... " Rengek Sehun.

" Tenang, Hun. Sebentar lagi semua akan terasa nikmat. " Ucap Jongin, ia menambahkan jarinya didalam hole Sehun. Mempenetrasi agar hole Sehun terbiasa.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Sehun dengan posisi tengkurap, lalu menaikkan kedua kaki Sehun bertumpu pada kedua lutut, membuat Sehun memperlihatkan pantat sintalnya didepan Jongin.

Sehun hanya memandang pasrah dari balik bantal saat Jongin mulai melepas celana piyamanya dan memperlihatkan penis besarnya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam mulut Sehun.

" Basahi jemari hyung, Hun. " Pinta Jongin.

Sehun mulai menjilat jari Jongin satu persatu, lalu mengulumnya. Tiba tiba Jongin melepas jarinya dari mulut Sehun dan dengan cepat memasukkan dua jarinya ke hole Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun terlonjak kaget.

" Nyaahh... Hyu... Hyungghh... Sakitth... " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin memperlambat gerakan dua jarinya, agar tidak menyakiti Adik kecilnya itu. Keluar masuk lebih dalam mencoba mencari benda kenyal yang akan membuat Sehun merasa kenikmatan. Setelah beberapa saat Jongin menyeringai, ia bisa tahu kalau ia sudah menemukan prostat Sehun dari reaksi Sehun.

" Hyunghh... Eeunghh... " Tanpa sadar Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan jari Jongin di holenya.

" Kau menikmatinya, eehmm? " Goda Jongin, ia menggaruk prostat Sehun membuat Sehun mengerang. " Apa kau siap disuntik dokter tampan? "

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Jongin melepas jarinya dari hole Sehun, Sehun sempat mengeluh karena merasa kehilangan tapi kembali mendesah merasakan penis Jongin mulai mempenetrasi holenya. Jongin dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya, ia mencengkeram pinggul Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... " Desah Sehun dan Jongin secara bersamaan saat penis Jongin sudah masuk sepenuhnya di hole ketat Sehun.

" Nyyaahh... Eemmhh... Hyungghh... " Desah Sehun. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak sabar merasakan penis Jongin memenuhi holenya. Ia tidak tahu ternyata rasanya senikmat ini, dulu tidak seenak ini tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Memang ada sedikit rasa sakit saat penis Jongin baru masuk tapi setelah beberapa saat terasa aneh tapi nikmat.

" Hun, hyung mau bergerak.. " Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

" Aaahhhh... Hyunghh.. " Desah Sehun, sambil mengeratkan pegangan diujung bantal. " Jongin hyunghh.. Kenapa rasanya... Aahhhh... Berbeda dengan dulu... "

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun menjadi terlentang tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Membuka lebar kedua kaki Sehun, agar memudahkannya memasuki tubuh Sehun lebih dalam.

Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sekitar nipple Sehun. Satu tangannya mengocok penis Sehun sesuai dengan gerakan hunjaman penisnya pada hole Sehun. Sehun meremas kencang rambut Jongin, semakin menekan kepala Jongin didadanya.

Jongin memposisikan kedua tangannya di kedua kaki Sehun, dan mulai bangkit berdiri secara perlahan. Setelah memastikan tautan tubuh mereka tidak terlepas, Jongin mulai bergerak berjalan, membawa tubuh Sehun bersandar ke dinding kamar.

" Aaahhh... Nyahh... Hyungghh... " Desah Sehun. Tubuhnya terlonjak naik turun saat ia berada digendongan Jongin. Menambah nikmat hunjaman penis Jongin di holenya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya pada Jongin. Jongin mengecup, menghisap meninggalkan tanda pada leher mulus Sehun. Jongin berubah pikiran, ia merebahkan tubuh Sehun di meja belajar, dan kembali menghunjam hole Sehun dengan cepat.

Pandangan Sehun terasa kabur, karena merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak biasa dirasakannya. Cengkeraman tangannya di helaian rambut Jongin semakin kencang saat ia mulai merasakan klimaks akan datang.

" Jongin hyunggghhh... Eeunnghh... Hunnie mau pipisshh... Aaahhh... "

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jongin semakin cepat menghunjamkan penisnya dan mulai merasakan penisnya dijepit erat dinding hole Sehun. Membuat Jongin melenguh nikmat.

" Keluarkan saja, Hun sayang. " Ucap Jongin sambil terus menghunjam.

" Aahhh... Hyungghh... Aaaaahhhhhh... " Desah Sehun saat klimaks menghantamnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat merasakan pelepasan kenikmatan yang luar biasa sambil bernapas dengan terengah.

" Hun... Aaaahhhhh... " Selang beberapa detik, Jongin menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi hole ketat Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menangis sambil menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Jongin ingin menengadahkan wajahnya.

Jongin mengelus surai lembut Sehun. " Hei, Hunnie, jangan menangis lagi. Hunnie jadi tidak cantik lagi kalau menangis terus. " Bujuknya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah memerah penuh air mata pada Jongin. Membuat Jongin gemas ingin memakan adik kecilnya ini.

" Hyung... Hikss... Jahat... " Rengek Sehun. " Pantat Hunnie sakitttt... Hikss... "

Jongin menghela napas lega, ia mengira Sehun akan marah padanya karena menyerang secara tiba tiba tapi ternyata adik kecil kesayangannya ini hanya mengeluhkan pantatnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak surai lembut Sehun.

" Iya, hyung minta maaf karena sudah membuat pantat Hunnie sakit. Hunnie mau kan memaafkan, hyung? " Bujuk Jongin.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mau memaafkan Jongin. " Ke... Kenapa hyung melakukan itu pada Hunnie? Hunnie bingung dengan sikap hyung. Nanti hyung jahat pada Hunnie tapi sesaat kemudian hyung baik pada Hunnie? Kenapa hyung selalu mengganggu Hunnie? Hunnie bingung. " Ucapnya polos.

Jongin menengadahkan kepala Sehun dan mengecup sayang dahi Sehun, sebelum berkata. " Hyung tidak menggoda Hunnie. Hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena hyung jahat. Yang kita lakukan tadi itu namanya bercinta, Hunnie sayang. Hyung melakukan itu karena hyung sangat mencintai Hunnie. Sudah lama hyung menantikan saat ini. "

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan mata melebar. " Hyung... Hyung mencintai Hunnie? Benarkah? "

" Hmm.. " Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum, mengecup pipi Jongin, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. " Eemm, Hunnie juga mencintai hyung. Dari dulu Hunnie sudah menyukai hyung tapi Hunnie takut bilang pada hyung. "

" Kenapa jadi takut? "

" Hunnie takut kalau kalau Jongin hyung tidak menyukai Hunnie. Karena Jongin hyung selalu saja mengganggu Hunnie. " Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin kembali mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut. " Kalau Hunnie jadi anak baik mau menuruti apa perkataan hyung. Hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkan Hunnie lagi untuk selamanya dan hyung tidak akan mengganggu Hunnie lagi. "

" Benarkah? " Tanya Sehun berbinar.

" Hmm.. " Jongin menjawab sambil memberikan senyuman manis.

Sehun lalu memalingkan wajahnya. " Aiisshh... Hunnie tidak percaya. Jongin hyung pasti hanya mengerjai Hunnie lagi. " Ucapnya sedih. " Jongin hyung dulu juga pernah berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Hunnie, tapi nyatanya hyung malah pergi meninggalkan Hunnie. Hyung tidak tahu kalau Hunnie tiap malam selalu menangis menunggu hyung datang tapi hyung tidak datang datang juga... Hikss... "

Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun, dan menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun. Ia tahu kalau adik kecilnya ini selalu menangis tiap malam, karena Suho, Ibu Sehun, selalu bercerita padanya. Ia sangat ingin pulang dan menemui Sehun dan menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu tapi karena kesibukan kuliahnya ia tidak bisa pergi. Dan ia bertekad menjadi dokter yang hebat agar ia bisa menjaga Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman Jongin di wajahnya. Well, sebenarnya ia senang saat tahu Jongin akan pulang dan menetap kembali disini. Walau dia juga merasa takut karena Jongin pasti akan selalu menggodanya.

" Aku benci pembohong. Walaupun itu Jongin hyung, Hunnie tetap membenci pembohong. " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin menghapus air mata dikedua pipi Sehun, lalu mengecup bibir Sehun lembut. " Percayalah dengan hyung. Kali ini hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Hunnie lagi. Kalau bisa hyung akan menikahi Hunnie sekarang juga biar Hunnie percaya kalau hyung tidak akan pergi lagi. "

PLakkk

Sehun memukul bahu Jongin. " Jangan bercanda, hyung. "

" Hyung tidak bercanda. Ayo sekarang juga kita temui orang tua Hunnie biar hyung bisa melamar Hunnie. " Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mulai mencari piyamanya.

Sehun berlari dan mencengkeram lengan Jongin. " Hyung... Jangan bercanda lagi. Mana mungkin hyung mau menemui Ayah dan Mama sekarang lalu membicarakan akan menikahi Hunnie. "

" Hyung... Serius! " Jongin berbalik lalu menyeringai.

" Hyyyuuunnngggggg! " Rengek Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini FF hanya sebagai pelepas lelah aza kkekeke yg ada tambah lelah yee habis baca FF ini. Kalau berkenan tolong isi kolom review yaaa.. Gak lama kok review itu, gak memerlukan waktu seharian.


	2. SEQUEL

SEQUEL PERVERT

.

.

PAIRING KAIxSEHUN

.

.

GENRE PWP, AGE GAP

.

RATED M

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Di upacara hari ini, Bapak akan mengenalkan dokter baru di sekolah kita. " Umum Kepala sekolah.

" Dokter nya tampan tidak, Pak? " Teriak salah satu siswi dibarisan.

" Duh, cari yang cantik dan seksi saja, Pak. " Balas salah satu siswa,

Kepala sekolah menggelengkan kepala melihat siswa dan siswinya meributkan hal ini. " Kalau kalian tidak diam. Bapak tidak akan mengenalkan dokter baru itu! " Tegasnya.

Suasana aula tiba tiba jadi tenang. Kepala sekolah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi aula, memperhatikan para siswa dan siswinya. Setelah dirasanya tidak ada siswa dan siswi yang akan membuat ribut. Ia mulai berucap kembali. " Baiklah. Bapak akan melanjutkan kembali. Perkenalkan pada dokter klinik sekolah baru kita. Kim Jongin. "

 _ _Kim Jongin?__

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke podium di depan aula. Yang benar saja, Kim Jongin jadi dokter di klinik sekolahnya. Kenapa hyungnya itu tidak bisa membuat hidupnya tenang sedikit saja. Kalau begini ceritanya saat disekolahpun ia tidak akan bisa tenang.

 _ _Huh__.. Desah Sehun.

Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Sehun, bingung dengan perubahan sikap temannya itu. " Ada apa, Hun? "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, memandang wajah Baekhyun lalu kembali menghela napas.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. __Apa Sehun belum sarapan? Apa tadi saat berangkat sekolah Sehun ada yang menganggu?__ Pikir Baekhyun.

" Hei, Hun? "

Sehun kembali memandang Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan aula, Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sehun, lalu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tanda bingung.

" Aku tidak paham, Oh Sehun. " Geram Baekhyun.

" Jongin. " Lirih Sehun.

" Jongin? Dokter klinik baru kita? " Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Sehun mengangguk. " Emm.. Jongin. "

Oke, Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia gagal paham dengan situasi ini. Ia mengulurkan lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sehun, mengecek kalau kalau temannya ini mengalami demam tinggi.

Sehun menampik tangan Baekhyun. " Aku tidak demam, Baekkie. "

" Yakin, kau tidak demam? Kau bisa minta periksa dengan dokter Jongin. Kyyaaa.. Kau jadi pasien pertama dokter tampan itu... "

Pletakk

Semua siswa menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Baekhyun sedang mengelus lengannya yang kena pukulan kayu dari Guru BP mereka.

" Aduhh, kenapa jadi Bapak memukulku? Kan sakit, Pak. " Rengek Baekhyun.

Pletakk

Kim songsaenim kembali memukul lengan Baekhyun. " Kau tidak sadar dengan kesalahanmu Tuan Byun? "

Baekhyun memandang Kim songsaenim dengan tatapan bingung.

" Setelah upacara selesai, kamu datang keruangan Bapak. "

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka karena terkejut. Hei, ia salah apa jadi harus dipukul dua kali dan harus datang ke ruang BP.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah bodoh temannya kembali menghela napas lelah. Saat memandang ke depan aula, pandangannya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengedipkan matanya membuat Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

 _ _Mati kau, Sehun__. Teriak batin Sehun.

.

.

.

 ** **SEHUN POV****

 ** **.****

 _"_ _ _Jongin hyunggghhh... Eeunnghh... Hunnie mau pipisshh... Aaahhh... "__

 _ _Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jongin semakin cepat menghunjamkan penisnya dan mulai merasakan penisnya dijepit erat dinding hole Sehun. Membuat Jongin melenguh nikmat.__

 _"_ _ _Keluarkan saja, Hun sayang. " Ucap Jongin sambil terus menghunjam.__

 _"_ _ _Aahhh... Hyungghh... Aaaaahhhhhh... " Desahnya saat klimaks menghantamnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat merasakan pelepasan kenikmatan yang luar biasa sambil bernapas dengan terengah.__

Eughhh, kenapa aku harus mengingat adegan itu sih.. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di atas kepala, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan itu. Duhhh, kenapa Jongin hyung harus jadi dokter klinik disekolahku. Huh, kayak gak ada sekolah lain saja.

Bukannya aku tidak suka Jongin hyung jadi dokter disekolah ini tapi tidak bisakah Jongin hyung membiarkan aku tenang. Setiap kali melihat wajah Jongin hyung, wajahku pasti akan memerah. Jantungku akan berdegup kencang. Aaahhhh pokoknya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin hyung sesering ini.

Brakk

" Aduhh.. " Ringisku sambil mengelus jidat. aku mendongak dan melihat apa yang ku tabrak tadi. Betapa terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang ku tabrak. " Jo.. Jongin hyung. "

Jongin tersenyum. " Hei, kalau disekolah panggil aku, dokter Jongin, oke. "

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum aku bisa pergi menjauh, Jongin hyung menahan lenganku. " Ad... Ada apa hyu.. Dokter? Aku harus masuk ke kelas. "

" Kau sakit, Park Sehun. Ayo kita ke ruanganku, agar aku bisa memeriksamu. "

Aku sedikit memberontak saat Jongin hyung menarik lenganku tapi bukannya terlepas, lenganku malah lebih dicengkeram.

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri. " Ucapku.

" Tidak. Kalau aku melepasmu, kau pasti akan langsung lari. "

.

.

.

 ** **AUTHOR POV****

 ** **.****

" Duduk. "

Sehun duduk dengan terpaksa, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap tajam Jongin. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut cemberut, bergumam menghina Jongin.

" Kemari, Sehun. Jangan duduk di sofa tapi duduk di atas ranjang periksa. " Perintah Jongin sekali lagi.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. " Apa bedanya aku duduk di sofa dan aku duduk di atas ranjang itu? "

Jongin melangkah perlahan ke arah Sehun, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun. " Hei, kenapa jadi pake aku? Biasanya kesayangan hyung selalu menggunakan nama Hunnie untuk mengganti kata aku? "

" Iiisshhh... " Sehun memalingkan wajah cemberutnya.

" Hei, ada apa? " Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Tangannya memalingkan wajah Sehun ke arahnya.

Jongin mengelus pipi mulus Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Elusan lembut Jongin, membuat Sehun nyaman, ia memejamkan matanya.

Cupp

Sehun membuka matanya terkejut saat merasakan kecupan Jongin dibibirnya. " Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan? Ini disekolah. "

" Jangan mengacuhkan, hyung. " Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. " Disekolah, dirumah atau dimanapun aku akan tetap menciummu. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku. Jadi, kenapa kesayangan hyung jadi bersikap acuh, emm? "

" Janji, hyung tidak akan marah? " Sehun memandang Jongin dengan wajah tersipu.

" Emm, hyung janji. "

" Itu... Itu.. Eeerrr... " Sehun memainkan jari jarinya gugup. " aiishhh... Pantat Hunnie sakit, hyung, itu karena hyung selalu memasukkan __itu__ hyung dengan kasar. Dan Hunnie marah sama hyung, kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu Hunnie kalau hyung akan jadi dokter baru disekolah Hunnie? Hyung pasti akan selalu mengganggu Hunnie disekolah dan dirumah. Aaaahhhh.. Kapan Hunnie bisa dapat ketenangan. " Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun yang mengacak rambutnya sambil berteriak frustasi. Kenapa kesayangannya ini jadi begitu lucu? Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya.

Sehun masih dengan pikiran kalutnya tidak sadar saat tubuhnya digendong Jongin dan direbahkan di atas ranjang periksa. Jongin melepas dasinya dan dasi Sehun, lalu mengikatkan kedua tangan Sehun dikepala ranjang.

Jongin membuka kancing kemeja Sehun lalu melepas celana panjang beserta bokser yang dikenakan Sehun. Jongin membuka lebar kedua kaki Sehun, dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Sehun.

Sehun tersadar dari pikiran kalutnya, saat merasakan hawa dingin di dadanya. Ia menunduk dan melihat Jongin meletakkan stetoskop di atas dadanya. " Ehh, hyung, kapan hyung membuka baju Hunnie? "

Jongin menyeringai. " Kau terlalu larut dalam lamunanmu, sayang, sampai tidak sadar kalau hyung sudah menelanjangimu. "

" Ehhhh... " Kaget Sehun. Ia langsung menunduk dan melihat tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat. " Aahhh... " Teriaknya saat ingin menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat. " Hyung... Mengikat tanganku? "

" Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. "

Sehun menggerak gerakkan tangannya, tapi bukannya terlepas, ikatannya malah semakin erat. " Hikss... Hyung tanganku sakit. "

Jongin tidak memperdulikan rengekan Sehun, ia kembali meletakkan stetoskop di dada Sehun, dan mendengarkan debaran kencang jantung Sehun. " Eemm.. Hyung suka dengan bunyi debaran jantungmu, Sehun. Seperti irama musik yang menenangkan. "

Jongin menurunkan stetoskop ke perut Sehun lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala kejantanan Sehun yang sedikit menegang. Rasa dingin dari stetoskop membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar.

" Hemm.. Sepertinya kejantanan Hunnie menginginkan hyung, ya? " Goda Jongin. Kali ini Jongin meletakkan stetoskop di testis Sehun, dan mulutnya mulai mengulum kepala kejantanan Sehun.

" Hyung... Nyahhh... " Sehun ingin menyentuh Jongin tapi karena tangannya yang terikat membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Jongin meletakkan stetoskop kembali di dada Sehun. Debaran jantung Sehun semakin cepat, saat Jongin semakin memasukkan kejantanan Sehun lebih dalam dimulutnya. Dengan pelan Jongin menaikturunkan kepalanya, menyusurkan lidahnya disekitar kulit kejantanan Sehun, dan menghisap kepala kejantanan Sehun dengan intens.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Sehun, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengulum kejantanan Sehun.

Sehun meremas kepala Jongin saat merasakan kepala kejantanannya menekan tenggorokan Jongin. Tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan hisapan Jongin.

" Hhhiiiii... Hyungghhh... " Teriak Sehun saat Jongin memasukkan dua jari di holenya secara tiba tiba. " Hyungghhh... Sakittt... Hiksss... Hiksss... "

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya. " Benarkah sakit? Aku sedang memeriksa kondisi hole mu, Hun. Karena sakit berarti kondisi hole mu sedang tidak baik, tunggu sebentar. " Jongin melepaskan kedua jarinya di hole Sehun, dan mulai melepas celana panjang beserta boksernya. " Aku akan memberikan injeksi di holemu. "

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jongin langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya dengan cepat ke hole Sehun, membuat Sehun berteriak.

" Hole mu sangat panas, Hun. Aku akan memberikan cairan agar holemu kembali dingin. " Ucap Jongin sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk membiasakan diri.

" Hyunghh... Aahhh... Kumohon pelan pelanhh... " Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin dengan kuat.

Jongin mengangkat satu kaki Sehun, dan mengarahkan jemari kaki Sehun ke mulutnya. Jongin mulai mengecup dan menjilat satu persatu jari jemari Sehun, sambil terus menghunjam dengan cepat dan keras di prostat Sehun.

Jemari Jongin menyusuri tubuh Sehun, mengelus perut ratanya, naik lagi lebih keatas menyusuri sekeliling dadanya, sebelum memfokuskan sentuhannya pada nipple Sehun yang menegang.

Jongin memutar jarinya di atas nipple Sehun, membuat Sehun membusungkan dadanya. Sehun menarik leher Jongin, dan langsung mencium Jongin dengan kuat.

Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun, " Emmmhh.. Nyahhh.. " Desahnya.

Lidah Jongin mengeksplor mulut Sehun, menggoda lidah Sehun agar membalas serangannya. Sehun mulai membalas, mencoba mendominasi ciuman panas mereka. Jongin membiarkan Sehun mendominasi sebentar sebelum kembali mendominasi.

Sehun menghirup aroma Jongin yang sangat maskulin, membuat tubuhnya semakin bergairah. Sehun memperhatikan kulit tan Jongin yang berkeringat, membuat kadar keseksian Jongin bertambah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pria setampan dan sekeren Jongin, menaruh hati padanya. Jongin bisa saja mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Tapi kenapa Jongin malah memilih dirinya? ketika dia bisa punya siapapun yang ia inginkan?

" Hyungghh... Eeenngghh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan tangan Jongin mencengkeram pinggulnya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan hunjamannya.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya dileher Sehun, mulai menghisap memberikan tanda kepemilikannya. Jongin menarik lengannya naik dari pinggang untuk membungkus tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Jongin mengaitkan kedua kaki Sehun dipinggulnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat merasakan hunjaman Jongin saat Jongin membawa tubuhnya berjalan tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke dinding. Tubuhnya yang besar menjulang saat ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya ke mulut Sehun. Bibir Jongin lembut, dan lidahnya, seperti beludru, bertemu dengan lidah Sehun dalam sekejap, membelai setiap bagian dari mulut Sehun, bergelut, mengisap bibir bawah Sehun, merasuk dalam tubuh. Jongin menekankan tubuh besarnya

lebih keras, membuat kejantanan Sehun yang menegang terjepit di antara perut mereka. Sehun membiarkan Jongin menguasai tubuhnya.

" Eennggghhhh... " Sehun mengerang dalam ciumannya dan membenamkan

tangannya di rambut Jongin.

Jongin membawa tubuh mereka lebih dekat, nipplenya dan nipple Sehun saling bergesekan. Jongin memegang wajah Sehun di kedua sisi sehingga Sehun

tidak bisa menjauh dari serangan lidahnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka, tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Hembusan napas mereka saling menyatu.

" Hyungghhh ..." Sehun membungkuk menuju belaian jari jarinya.

" Apa, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan? " Jongin menelengkan kepala ke

samping dan mengecup leher Sehun.

Kombinasi rambut wajah dan bibir lembut Jongin yang menyentuh kulitnya, membuat Sehun benar benar merasa dicintai.. Perasaan menyenangkan tumbuh ke titik di mana ia benar benar hilang dengan kebutuhan. " Hunnie ingin... Hunnie ingin hyung. "

Sehun membungkuk dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke tengah dada Jongin. Jongin menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi pinggul Sehun, seperti dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

" Sehun ... kau begitu indah. "

Jongin membelai jari jarinya di atas perut Sehun, lalu meremas kejantanannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya berlawan arah dengan hunjaman kejantanannya di hole Sehun.

Sentuhan sentuhan Jongin di titik titik sensitifnya, membuat tubuh Sehun memanas. Ia merasa seperti akan orgasme. Kenikmatan ini

Membuat Sehun ingin menangis dan melengkung. Kakinya bergulung, tidak dapat tetap diam, liar dan menggeliat di bawah kungkungan Jongin.

Kejantanan Jongin terus menghentak masuk dan keluar di hole Sehun, semakin lebih dalam disetiap desakannya.

" Sehunnn... " Lirih Jongin saat merasa Sehun meremas kejantanannya, membungkus lebih ketat.

" Hyunggghhh! Hunnie ingin... "

" Iya sayang.. Keluarlah. Keluarlah untuk hyung. " Jongin semakin cepat menghunjam.

" Aaahhh... Jonginn Hyungghh... " Sehun meneriakkan nama Jongin, tubuhnya

menyerah total dengan tubuh lebih besar dan lebih kerasnya saat ia bergetar dan menggeliat dengan liar.

Jongin tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghentak Sehun, sampai tiba gilirannya

untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, mata terbakar, ia menghunjam lebih keras lagi. Sehun mengetatkan dinding rektumnya sekuat yang ia pernah lakukan dan merasakan Jongin menjadi kaku, mengerangkan suara parau yang terdengar seperti persilangan antara nama Sehun dan teriakan, Jongin tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari menatap Sehun saat ia datang

dalam diri Sehun.

" Apa Hunnie sudah baik baik saja, ehmm? Hyung sudah memberikan obat agar hole Hunnie tidak panas lagi. " Jongin kembali menggendong dan membawa tubuh Sehun dan tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang.

Sehun hanya menunduk, dan menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di dagu Sehun lalu mengangkat wajah Sehun. " Hei, Apakah Hunnie baik baik saja? " ia menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir Sehun, menelusuri bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sehun tersenyum malu pada Jongin dan menjawab dengan perlahan " Ya. Hunnie baik baik saja. Terima kasih, hyung. "

Jongin balas tersenyum. " Sebenarnya hyung masih ingin bersama Hunnie, dan tubuh Hunnie masih banyak yang harus hyung periksa, tapi Hunnie harus masuk kelas dan belajar. "

Sehun menepuk dada Jongin. " Iiisshh.. Ini salah hyung. Ini yang Hunnie takutkan, karena hyung selalu tidak bisa menjaga tangan hyung kalau berada didekat Hunnie. "

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. " Karena Hunnie terlalu addicted buat hyung. "

Tiba tiba Jongin berguling sepenuhnya di atas Sehun dan Jongin mengunci tangan Sehun dengan tangannya, lututnya membelah kaki Sehun menjadi terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa menghunjam kembali di hole Sehun. " Kau menggoda hyung, Hun. Karena itu hyung menginginkan kau lagi. Hyung ingin berada di dalam mu lagi. Hyung ingin membuatmu

orgasme dengan kejantanan hyung yang berada begitu jauh di dalammu sehingga kau tidak akan pernah lupa hyung pernah ada di sana. " Sehun bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin membesar sekarang, Keras, panas, dan siap untuk tenggelam sepenuhnya.

" Bukan... Bukankah hyung menyuruhku untuk masuk kelas... Aahhhh.. "

" Tidak perlu, hari ini Hunnie membolos saja. "

Kali ini Jongin bergerak dengan lebih perlahan, lebih terkendali seperti

dia ingin menikmati pengalaman ini. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi

kepuasan malah Jongin membuat Sehun orgasme lebih hebat kali ini

sampai Sehun merasa dirinya hanyalah sebuah kapal lemas yang dihantam ombak. Dan itu adalah bagaimana ia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC? Atau END?

Moga sequelnya gak ngecewain yaaa... Mohon dukungannya lewat review...

Kalo dibikin chapter ada yang mau?


End file.
